1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, an information processing method, and an information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conference system using information processing apparatuses having a built-in display unit has heretofore been known. Such a system may use externally-connected display units (hereinafter, referred to as “external monitors”) different from the splay units built in the information processing apparatuses (hereinafter, referred to as “internal monitors”). In such a case, the monitors are switched for use. The monitors may be switched in cases such as the following: for example, a case when an external monitor having a display area different from that of an internal monitor is connected to an information processing apparatus; and a case when an external monitor having resolution different from that of an internal monitor is connected to an information processing apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-24976 discloses a technique for determining whether an external device having a similar function to that of a built-in device is connected, and if the built-in and external devices mutually have similar functions, enabling the operation of the external device instead of the built-in device.
However, the conventional technique cannot flexibly cope with the switching of the monitors. For example, if the monitors are switched, measures such as changing a size and resolution of a display image need to be taken according to screen specifications of the switched monitor. According to the conventional technique, such measures will not be taken. This can lower the visibility of a display screen when the conference system or the like provides services.
Therefore, there is a need to improve the visibility of the display screen.